A sex toy or adult device is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure which are typically designed to resemble human genitals and may be mechanized and non-mechanized. Mechanized adult devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized adult devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes. Accordingly, today, a wide range of adult devices are offered commercially to users with the majority of them falling into several broad categories including clitoral, (G-spot), dildo, rabbit (generally comprising two vibrators, one phallus-like shaped intended for insertion and a second smaller clitoral stimulator), egg (small smooth vibrators for external or internal stimulation although now offered in a range of shapes), anal, penis ring, bullet (small cylindrical vibrators), c-shaped (for generally hands free use by insertion into the vagina with one or two vibrators for clitoral and/or g-spot stimulation including variants for use during penile penetration) and Butterfly (generally a vibrator with straps). Further, for men there are adult devices with a range of vibrations and movements associated with the penis.
In addition there are devices such as Kegel balls or Ben-Wa balls which are ostensibly marketed to improve the sexual experience for the female user by offering vaginal muscle exercises to address relaxed vaginal muscles from birth, age, surgery etc. and also to reduce female incontinence. However, these generally include vibrating elements and hence are also categorized under adult devices rather than medical devices. However, such devices are generally subject to variable placement by the user both in terms of orientation and penetrative depth such that the “results” are not reproducible such that the data captured by the software application providing feedback to the user and/or providing visual/audible prompts is flawed.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide users with a device that provide reproducible placement and accordingly reproducible data for enhancing the usability/benefit of the user following an exercise regimen. It would be further beneficial for the device to either provide the exercise regime as part of a wider assessment of sexual wellness for the user or provide the exercise regime as part of a sexual stimulation activity so that the user does not always have to perform an “exercise” to derive the benefits of improved pelvic muscle control.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.